The present invention relates to methods of providing information on mobile devices, and more particularly to providing that information based on the context of a user's general state.
Mobile devices have become prevalent and play an important part in peoples' lives each day. A corresponding prevalence of wireless connectivity allows the availability of a great deal of information to the mobile device user. Typically, the mobile device user has been provided with an interface produced on a device display where a particular representation of general information is rendered. The World Wide Web and Web browsers are typical elements of this interface. The information provided are primarily a product of how the user has configured their interface and how they decided to navigate the Web with the interface. The user is responsible for knowing about- or navigating to sources of information that are useful. A user's general situation and their environment are not typically taken into account for directing what information is made available to them. With the prevalence of mobile devices and wireless connections to the Web it would be highly desirable for a user to have their surroundings and general situation taken into account as a basis for providing information. It would be further desirable for promoters of sales or marketing incentives to be able to provide information about sales or promotions to mobile device users in a context most likely to relate to their needs.